1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a device and a method, and especially relates to a position limiting device and a control method.
2. Description of Related Art
In a traditional moving module, a boundary position limiting device is configured for preventing a motor from rotating beyond a boundary which results in a gear or other mechanisms jammed or damaged.
The implementation of the boundary position limiting device mentioned above includes several ways. First, a position limiting switch is disposed on the boundary of the moving module. Therefore, when the motor drives the moving module to move and the position limiting switch is pressed by the mechanism, the motor stops rotating. Second, a detecting and controlling method is performed by software. When an electrode is touched by a metal mechanism of the moving module, the motor stops rotating.
However, two position limiting switches or electrodes are disposed on every axis in a traditional position limiting device. It results in the wires inside the moving module being complicated. Therefore, when the motor drives the moving module to move, it easily causes the wires being dragged and even causes the wires being disconnected. Accordingly, it is difficult to maintain the moving module with boundary position limiting device.
Especially, when the position limiting switches or electrodes of the boundary position limiting device described above are failed or damaged, the boundary position limiting device is out of function. At this time, the motor will not accurately drive the moving module.
Obviously, some inconvenience and disadvantage still exist in the device mentioned above to be improved. To solve the issue above, people in the art make a great effort to find out the solution. Unfortunately, the proper solution is not developed till now.